


the magic word

by GMN



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Koga is in heat, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teasing, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMN/pseuds/GMN
Summary: “Ah, ah, ah,” Rei said. “That's not the magic word, and that's not going to get you what you want.”





	the magic word

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this pairing and wanted to try writing something for it! enjoy ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Koga was in heat.

All he knew is that he needed to be fucked – _right now._

Koga was straddled onto Rei, the only thing keeping their private parts from skin-to-skin contact was the thin fabric of their boxer briefs. Koga was wet and hard, and sow as Rei. Rei could feel Koga's hard cock twitching underneath the fabric, begging to be touched, begging for attention.

“ _Oh_ , my little doggie,” Rei hummed. “You're so desperate right now, aren't you?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Koga growled, his face already flushed and his body hot to the touch. “God, I need to be fucked so badly. I feel like I'm going to die if I don't.”

“Don't worry,” Rei cooed. “I've got you, baby.”

At that moment, Rei began to rock his hips ever so slightly, grinding his hard-on against Koga's. Koga's eyes fluttered shut and he began to rock his hips in sync with Rei's, soft, little moans escaping his plump lips here and there.

“Does this feel good, doggie?” Rei asked.

Koga bit his lower lip. “Y-You vampire fucker,” he managed to strangle out. “Stop f-fucking teasing me. God, just give me fucking more.”

“As you wish, my love,” Rei whispered, swiftly switching positions with Koga so now he was the one looming over the silver-haired boy, a sweet smile on his face. The vampire lowered himself down to Koga's navel, placing a small chaste kiss upon it before peppering hot kisses downward, all the way to the heated package that throbbed intensely.

Rei kissed Koga's clothed cock, feeling as it twitched, and then slowly slid his tongue along the shaft. Rei wrapped his arms around Koga's thick thighs and began to softly, and roughly suck on the leaking, cloothed tip. Koga squirmed at the feeling.

“Y-You tease,” he growled, and Rei hummed, swirling his tongue and then laying it flat against the cloth.

“You don't like this, doggie?” Rei innocently asked.

“N-No, you dumb fuck!” Koga said. “I just fucking want more, god. Give me more.”

Rei chuckled, curling his slender fingers around the hem of Koga's briefs, ever-so-slowly, pulling it downward.

“What's the magic word?” Rei teased.

“F-Fuck you!”

“Ah, ah, _ah_ ,” Rei said. “That's not the magic word, and that's not going to get you what you want.”

Koga roughly but down on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he gritted out, “F-Fuck! P-Please, just – _please_.”

Rei chuckled again. “Now that's what I like to hear,” he whispered, pulling the briefs down completely and watching as Koga's red, hard, flushed cock spring out, leaking salty precum from the tip and down the long, veiny shaft.

Rei licked his red, plump lips at the sight, not hesitating to wrap his slender fingers around Koga's beautiful cock. Koga shivered just from the feeling of Rei's hands around him, but let out a sharp gasp when he felt Rei's hand begin to move up and down in a rhythmic matter.

“Do you like this, doggie?” Rei asked, glancing up at the blushing, wreathing boy.

All Koga did was moan as a response, which made Rei smile and move his hand faster. Rei then inched forward, sticking out his hot, wet tongue and licking the slit, tasting the sweet and salty precum.

“ _A-Ah_ , fuck,” Koga cursed, his golden orbs looking down at Rei.

Rei smiled even more and licked the slit again, looking at Koga with devilish eyes as he swirled his tongue around the bulbous tip, making Koga's entire body shake. Then, the vampire took the entire tip into his heated mouth, sucking on it and getting a good, solid taste of Koga, humming in delight. Koga's tan hands made their way down to Rei's black locks, entangling within it and gripping on it.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Koga moaned, and Rei dipped downward, engulfing the length in his hot cavern. “F-Fuck, _oh_ , fuck.”

Rei, loving the sound of Koga's desperate voice, began to bob his head up and down, sometimes using his teeth slightly to grind against Koga's sensitive skin and making the boy's mind go to absolute static. Rei softly bit down on the tip, gnawing on it and watching as Koga's eyebrows furrowed and felt as the grip on his hair strengthened.

Rei gave a few more licks to Koga's delicious cock before he moved away, sitting back on his knees and saying, “Turn around and let me see your beautiful backside, hm?”

Koga, whom was all too desperate for pleasure, obliged and turned around, his round, blushing ass now in the air. Rei smiled and forcefully spread Koga's legs apart before touching the plump mounds and massaging them, slowly spreading his ass cheeks apart to reveal his tight, pink hole that begged for attention.

Rei traced the hole with his finger, watching Koga shudder. “Do you want me to taste you down here, doggie?” Rei said, “If you want me to, just tell me, but you have to use the magic word.”

Koga cursed quietly and gripped onto the sheets, stuttering, “G-God, _please_ , I want you to taste me. P-Please, Rei, I want your lips on me. Taste me, _fuck_ , please, taste me.”

“That's my good boy,” Rei breathed, dipping downward and sticking his tongue out to trace Koga's tight hole.

Koga let out a strangled moan, biting his lip again but this time almost drawing blood. Rei dove his tongue inside, getting the sweet taste of Koga's inside, and Koga whimpered uncontrollably, his legs spreading farther and farther apart so that Rei's tongue could dive deeper.

The grip on Koga's hips became tighter as he bucked against Rei's penetrating tongue, Koga's moans turning into long whines of pleasure. The vampire slipped one finger in next to his tongue, beginning to pump it in and out, Koga letting out a bellowing groan. Rei added another finger, scissoring and dipping, drool beginning to pool out of Koga's mouth as he moaned, “F-Fuck, _fuck_ , don't stop –“

Rei took his mouth off to add a third finger, and it was safe to say he was hitting Koga's prostate dead-on by the erotic noises leaving Koga's wet, plump lips. Rei leaned down as he pumped and scissored his fingers faster, whispering into Koga's ear, “You look so beautiful like this, doggie. Do you like my fingers inside of you? Tell me. Won't you tell me?"

Koga, eyebrows furrowed and face and chest beat-red, breathed heavily and said, “Oh, fuck, _yes_. God, I love it s-so much. G-Give me more, oh, _god_ , give me more, _n-ngh_.”

Rei softly scratched and massaged Koga's sensitive prostate, making Koga claw at the bed sheets and take a sharp intake of air.

“What's the magic word?” Rei whispered hotly into Koga's ear.

“ _Oh, god_ ,” Koga moaned, the feeling of Rei scratching and massaging that glorious, sensitive spot making his eyes roll back and his jaw drop open. Koga's insides were itching to be filled with something bigger, his dark red, flushed cock jutting out proudly, at this point so hard and leaking it was almost unbearable – he wanted to be fucked so badly, he needed to be fucked so badly.

“ _Please,_ ” Koga begged, his eyebrows furrowed and tears pricking his eyes. “ _Please_ , oh, _please_. Fuck me, _please_ , I want you inside of me, oh, fuck, _please_. _Please_.”

Rei chuckled almost darkly and retracted his hand, breathing, “You're so adorable when you beg. I'll give you what you want, I'll give you what you need.”

The dark-haired male reached into the bedside drawer, swiftly taking out a bottle of lube. Rei discarded his briefs, and squirted the lube in his hand, applying it to his hard-on and also tracing it around Koga's needy hole.

Rei positioned himself and with one good snap to his hips, he was pressing himself into Koga. Koga let out a long, sensual moan as their two bodies were brought together, loud, rattling smacks echoing throughout the room as Rei began to fuck Koga at a steady pace.

“Be loud for me,” Rei sang. “Let everyone know how much you love my dick being buried in here.”

Koga moaned dumbly, rocking himself back into Rei's thrusts, his ass absolutely swallowing Rei's cock, so enticingly erotic and hot, the sight making Rei rock his hips back and forth faster and harder.

“Oh – oh, _god_ ,” Koga moaned. Rei was so, _so_ good. Giving him what he wants, fucking him so good, fast, and hard. “So f-fucking good,” Koga gasped. “Please, oh, _please_ , let me see you.”

“How could I say no?” Rei breathed, pulling out momentarily to switch positions. “You're such a sweetheart, asking so politely. An absolute angel.”

Rei was now looming over Koga, both face to face, bodies pressed together as the vampire pushed his cock back into Koga's waiting body, this time even harder and faster. Koga shut his eyes and threw his head back, wrapping his tan arms around Rei's body as he said, “O-oh, ngh, _yes, yes, yes_. G-Give it to me, give it t-to me!”

It was amazing, Rei was so hot and huge inside of him, pounding into his prostate fast and hard, just the way Koga liked it. Rei cursed under his breath, driving his cock into Koga's throbbing asshole so hard that they shook the bed, and rattled the pictures hanging upon the walls.

Koga was being fucked to oblivion and he loved every filthy second of it, his vision white. He clawed his nails against Rei's back, leaving bright, red streaks and even drawing blood. The two, so close, smashed both of their lips together in a heated, wet, sloppy kiss, smooching each other and swirling their tongues together in a heated dance. Drool slid out of their mouths and down their chins and they broke the dirty kiss, Rei licking Koga's lips before peppering kissing down his jaw and to his collarbone.

The black-haired male continued to slam into Koga's body as he bit down on Koga's creamy skin, leaving behind dark red love bites everywhere and slightly leaning back to admire his work. “I know you like me leaving my mark on you,” Rei breathed, tracing his fingers against the dark bites. “Don't you?”

“Y-Yes, I do, _ngh_ , yes, yes,” Koga whined, and Rei smiled, and without hesitation, the vampire lifted Koga's hips, suddenly beginning to fuck Koga as hard as he could.

Koga's eyes rolled back, his mind going absolutely white – the change in angle made Rei's cock press hard against his prostate and fuck, Koga was in absolute heaven. Koga's hands flew to the headboard as Rei rocked his hips hard into Koga's needy ass.

“F-Fuck, fuck, fuck, _oh, my god!_ ” Koga practically screamed, “F-Feels so _fucking_ good! G-Give it t-to me, yes, yes! K-Keep going, _ah, ah,_ I need your cock!”

Rei obliged beautifully, fucking the boy as hard as he possibly could. Koga screamed, his abused prostate being pounded into, his entire body so hot, so shaky, he felt like his soul could ascend right then and there. Heat pooled in Koga's lower abdomen and he dug his nails into the wood of the headboard.

“Oh, fuck, I'm gonna – I'm gonna cum, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!” Koga screamed.

“You want to cum, doggie?” Rei panted heavily, his slender hands sliding towards Koga's neck, softly wrapping around it. “If you want to come, you've got to say the magic word. Say it. _Say it._ ”

Tears were streaming down Koga's slender cheeks by now and his hands flew from the headboard to Rei’s hair, pulling him in and giving him a sloppy, wet kiss as he cried, “ _Please, please, please!_ Oh, _please,_ Rei, _please_ , let me cum! _Please, please!_ ”

“Do it,” Rei said darkly, his voice deep and husky and full of sex. “Cum for me, doggie. I want your cum, I want to taste your cum.”

Koga's eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his strong, tan legs around Rei like a boa constrictor as Rei fucked the boy into oblivion. Koga screamed as he rode the orgasm out, his entire body shaking as he dug his long nails into Rei's skin, both of their bodies pressed together as thick cum spurt out of Koga's cock, coating both of them evenly.

Not long after, Rei came into Koga's tight asshole, filling the boy's pulsating body with his warm, hot seed, shivers going down Koga's spine at the feeling. Rei basked in the feeling before he slowly pulled out, leaving Koga with the feeling of his hot cum inside, and leaned down to lick across Koga's chest, licking up his salty, sweet cum and humming in satisfaction.

“You're such a...good doogie,” Rei panted, licking his lips. “So polite, always saying please for me.”

The vampire collasped onto Koga, the sounds of their breathing filling the room, Koga softly rubbing Rei's tender skin where he'd left bright red marks and scratches. “You fucked me so good,” Koga breathed, his voice hoarse from screaming. “Wanna go again?”

Rei chuckled, looking up at Koga. “Only if you say the magic word.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! 〔´∇｀〕comments are much appreciated!


End file.
